1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission terminal that transmits or receives data to or from one or more transmission terminals, a transmission system including the transmission terminal, a method of controlling display of data through the transmission terminal, and a recording medium storing a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals that are remotely located from one another through a relay device to facilitate communication among the plurality of transmission terminals through a communication network such as the Internet. With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards transmission systems provided with the above-described teleconference or videoconference capabilities.
Even in case there is a trouble in communication network or processing capabilities of the transmission terminal, the transmission systems may still transmit image data using the coding technique such as the H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-506461-A. However, there may be some cases in which image data cannot be transmitted even with the above-described coding technique, for example, when the transmission capability of the communication network is greatly lowered. In such case, only sound data may be transmitted from the transmission terminal to the counterpart transmission terminal to at least carry out teleconference, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32305-A. As image data is not received at the counterpart transmission terminal, the counterpart transmission terminal does not display an image of the transmission terminal.